Blurr: Rise to the Top
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: Blurr always wanted to be the star of the racetrack. All he needed was a chance. When the war started, he proved himself a valuable asset, and finally found his way to Earth. On Earth, a new 'con challenges his title of fastest tech, and Blurr must face him head on. This is the story of Blurr's rise to the top.
1. Part 1: Cybertron

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story. It's dedicated to one of my all-time favorite Transformers, Blurr. I hope you enjoy it. After this excerpt, the story will get better, I promise. Give it a chance, for Blurr. Please Read and Review, I appreciate every word! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers. I only own my OC's (like Chaser, Chronoclick, etc.)**

**Summary: Blurr always wanted to be the star of the racetrack. All he needed was a chance. When the war started, he proved himself a valuable asset, and finally found his way to Earth. On Earth, a new 'con challenges his title of fastest tech, and Blurr must face him head. This is the story of Blurr's rise to the top.**

* * *

**Part 1: Cybertron**

_The art of races on Cybertron is as old as the planet itself. For generations, the wiliest, fastest Cybertronians have competed for the title of fastest racer of all time. Only Primus ultimately knows who will be the fastest, strongest, and stealthiest. He does not know, though, how a Cybertronian's character will turn out. That is up to the Cybertronian._

_The fastest Cybertronian on record is the great Chronoclick, who lived during the reign of Vector Prime. Chronoclick was known for his fast times and charismatic nature. Some Cybertronians disliked him, and hoped for a new model to come out that would be faster than the old guzzler. It never happened. _

_Chronoclick died at an old age. He retired from the racetrack before he died, and taught many a young tech how to race. He brags, though, that he withheld his greatest secret. He never even told his closest friends, and the secret went with him to his grave._

_We may be coming into a new dynasty, though. A young racer named Chaser is determined to do his best on the tracks, and is coming close to beating Chronoclick's records. He says he hopes to be as good as the racing legend, and time can only tell if we will have a new legend on our hands. _

~Alpha Trion, _A History of Cybertron_

* * *

**Sorry if this was boring, I promise it will get better. I'll start each part with an excerpt, because I'm not sure what else to do with them. They will give some background on racing before Blurr came on the scene. **

**In the next chapter, the real story begins.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story. It's dedicated to one of my all-time favorite Transformers, Blurr. I hope you enjoy it. After this excerpt, the story will get better, I promise. Give it a chance, for Blurr. Please Read and Review, I appreciate every word! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers. I only own my OC's (like Chaser, Chronoclick, etc.)**

**Summary: Blurr always wanted to be the star of the racetrack. All he needed was a chance. When the war started, he proved himself a valuable asset, and finally found his way to Earth. On Earth, a new 'con challenges his title of fastest tech. This is the story of Blurr's rise to the top.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Blurr, and I'm greatly misunderstood.

I know Primus assembled me for great things, and I don't think being a secretary was on of them. I am very fast, but no one even considered putting me in the races. The Cybertronian Council thought about it, and finally assigned me to be the secretary of Ultra Magnus. Don't get me wrong, he's a great mech, but I want to be cruising on the racetrack. Right now those are only dreams in my processor.

I stared blankly at the computer screen in front of me, not noticing any of the words on it. All I noticed was a rectangle of black surrounded by a larger rectangle of white. I'm supposed to be brushing up on my Cybertronian history, but my spark's not in it. No matter how much I squint or change its appearance, I just can't make heads or tails of it. I've been studying this for solar cycles, and I can't do it anymore. Finally I just leaned back in my chair and sighed. At least I'd be off soon.

There was soft tap at the door, and a blue and white mech stuck his head through the crack, a smile splitting his face. A silver mech poked his head in above the other mech's.

"Mirage? Jazz?" I sat up straight in my chair and smiled.

"Come on," Mirage pushed the door open farther. "We're heading to the out to the outskirts of Iacon to do some 'speeding'."

I smiled and stared to get up, but then sat back down. I looked at the door behind me and sighed again. "Istillhaveajobtodo. Ican'tjustleave. UltraMagnuswouldn'tlikeit."

"Blurr!" Mirage said putting his hands up, "Calm down. You're off soon anyway."

"Ya know," Jazz drawled, "I think Ultra Magnus is rubbing off on you, man. Trouble is I don't know if that's good or bad." That statement was probably true. Being a secretary can do that to a tech. Only time would tell if it was good or bad.

I chewed on this a minute, "Whatkindofspeeding?"

"Street racing," Jazz grinned.

I stood up with a smile on my face, "Thedon'tcallmeBlurrfornothing. Countmein!"

"Excellent!" Mirage pumped a fist in the air. "Follow us."

Out the three of us headed into the streets of Iacon. After about a block or so, we changed into our alternate forms and sped through the streets. I zoomed right under a large mech, and pulled right up to Jazz. "Sowhoelseisattendingthisrace ? AnyoneIknow?"

"Probably not," Jazz mused. "I'll introduce you when we get there. Unfortunately, I don't think any of them are a match for you." I chuckled and set the cruise.

About seventy-two clicks outside of Iacon, I spotted about four techs lined up behind a painted black line I assumed to be the starting line. I put on the brakes and transformed behind Mirage and Jazz. The four other techs transformed as well.

"Everyone," Mirage said, "this is my buddy, Blurr. He wants to be part of our racing club, and I say we vote on it after this race. If we're ever challenged by another racing group, I know this guy will win it for us," Mirage clapped me on the shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" a cocky red mech asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jazz ignored him and stepped up to the first tech, a silver and black mech with a grin on his face. "Blurr, this is Sideways. Sideways, this is Blurr."

"Pleasuretomeetyou," I said, shaking the mech's hand. He looked a little blown back, but I expected that. Everyone acted that way the first time I speak. I can't help it. I can get in one hundred words for ten of any other techs.

Next was the cocky red mech, "This is Knockout."

"I don't think you can beat me," he glared into my optics.

"Nooneeverdoes," I said, rolling my optics.

Third in line was a smaller red mech with small horns on his head. "This is Cliffjumper," Jazz clapped the mech on the back.

"A pleasure," Cliffjumper smiled, shaking my hand.

"Thesametoyou," I smiled pleasantly.

Last was a third red mech with white and black on him. "This is Sideswipe." We shook hands and smiled.

"Alright everyone!" Mirage boomed. "Get to your stations, transform, and prepare for the race!"

All six of the competitors transformed, excluding Mirage who was going to be the referee. I was stationed right next to Knockout, and Jazz was on the other side of Sideswipe.

"Okay everyone; I want a good, clean race. We are going from here, to Vos. At Vos there is going to be an energon stop, run by Bumblebee and Camshaft. Once you get filled up with energon, you race back here to the finish line. Understood?" Mirage said. There was a chorus of agreement as he lifted his hand in the air.

"Okay," Mirage smiled. "Ready. Set. Go!" he dropped his hand, and everyone shot off.

At first, I kept an easy second, with Knockout in front of me. Beside me was Cliffjumper; and behind me, respectively, were Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sideways. I knew I could beat them all with my energon tanks half full, but I was waiting for a burst of speed in the homestretch. Not that I have a limit to my speed, but I didn't want to shame them too badly.

About halfway to Vos, I poured on some more speed and came up even with Knockout. Sideways had edged up in front of Jazz, and Cliffjumper was in last place.

We reached Vos without a hitch, and Bumblebee filled up my energon tank. The gaps between the racers had widened, so it was fairly easy for two techs to fill all the tanks. "Thanks," I told Bumblebee as he closed my tank.

"No problem," the yellow mech smiled. "Good luck." He clapped my bumper and I was off, just behind Knockout. I edged up to him, and began to edge him into second place.

Knockout surged ahead. "No two-bit sparkling is going to beat _me_ in a race!" he said with a smirk.

"I'mnotasparkling!" I growled indignantly. "I'mafull-blownCybertroniancitizen! I'maracerthroughandthrough! Idon'tappreciateyourtone,mister. AndIreallyhatecocky,egotistgear-grinders!" He nearly hit the brakes in shock, either from my words or the speed I said them at I wasn't sure. Knockout had muttered a lot of things about me throughout the race, like I was no better than the rust he scraped off his tailpipes. I was sick of it, and now I was going to shame him.

I put on my famous burst off speed, and left him in the dust. In a few nano-clicks, I sped across the finish line, transformed, and pumped my fists in the air. It was a little while before the last racer, Sideswipe, came across the finish. The final standing of the race was as follows: Me, Cliffjumper, Knockout, Jazz, Sideways, and Sideswipe. Right behind Sideswipe was Bumblebee, who was also part of the club. Camshaft, on the other hand, had just come to help, and had gone back to his place in Vos.

Mirage rubbed his hands together, "Now that we're all back, how do we stand on letting Blurr into our racing club? All in favor say _Aye_!"

"Aye!" six voices chorused.

"All opposed?"

"Nay," Knockout hissed.

"Overruled. The _ayes_' have it! Welcome, Blurr!" Mirage clapped me on the back, and everyone else rushed forward to welcome me as well. Well, almost everyone.

Knockout stood at the edge of the crowd glaring in my direction. In one swift movement, he turned, stamped his foot, and walked off. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Don't worry about Knockout," Jazz assured me. "He's just a sore loser." I gave him a half smile, and he herded me away from the dissipating group. "Let's get you back to Iacon." He transformed and sped off. I smiled, looked back at the stragglers, transformed, and followed Jazz into the glistening city of Iacon.

* * *

**Note: 'tech' here is a general term for a Cybertronian, like bot or con during the war. If you need help deciphering what Blurr is saying, just ask me to translate.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat nervously at my desk outside of Ultra Magnus' office, wondering if he would catch onto my stunts. I had one leg crossed over the other, bobbing my foot quickly. The past few solar cycles I had been going to the, what we now call, Dash-Course Club, or DC Club. It's fun, but every time I came back to work my Ultra Magnus conscience tugged at me. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess Ultra Magnus has more influence on me than I thought.

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus stepped out of his office; his blue, white and red armor gleaming. I stood up immediately, a tablet and stylus gripped in my hands. "Walk with me, Blurr." I eagerly followed, careful to stay slightly behind him. "I have some ideas for Sentinel Prime, so I want you to take notes." Sentinel Prime and he were good buddies. I opened a new file and wrote down all everything he said.

After a circuit around Iacon, we came to his schedule, which I more exciting because I got to go to some things with him. He pondered for a moment, "Set up a meeting for Sentinel Prime tomorrow."

"Yessir," I replied, sending the message to Sentinel Prime's secretary, Moonracer. She replied that Sentinel would be able to do it.

"Also, Shockwave contacted me. Set up his meeting tonight."

"Yessir," I said, sending out another message and getting back an affirmative.

As we approached his office, he said, "Finally, I want some tickets to the racetracks for Sentinel and me. Oh, get one for yourself too, but get them on one of our free days."

"Of course," I said, feeling an ache in my spark as I bought three box seats on the track-side. It was a longing ache, all too familiar.

"Blurr," he stopped before he entered his office again, "take tomorrow off. My treat."

"Thankyousir," I smiled, letting him know I appreciate it. When Ultra Magnus had disappeared, I collapsed down into my chair. It wasn't that I was tired, I never really got tired, but my gears had been grinding the same way for two long. The two sides of me were fighting each other, but I wasn't sure which one would win over.

* * *

I jumped out of half-stasis as Shockwave opened the door. An imposing tech with a purple paint job, he was one of Ultra Magnus' close friends. They could talk for hours, and I hardly ever listened in. Their talks were too technical for me.

He walked up to my desk, "Is Ultra Magnus free? You said he would be."

"Ofcourse," I said, checking the clock. "Hewasgoingtotakeashortstasis napbeforeyouarrived. You'reearly."

"Better that than late," he nodded. "How long do you think he'll be?"

"Notlong. Fivenanaoclicksmaybe," I said as my mind began to drift.

"You talk fast," Shockwave observed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ialwaystalklikethis," I replied absentmindedly. "Iwouldn'thaveitanyotherway."

"Not just that," Shockwave said, "you seem upset, young tech."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Shockwave was wise, he could help me. "Well," I began, "IwanttoraceonaracetrackbutId on'tthinkUltraMagnuswouldletme. Ithinkhe'llgetupsetifIdoanythingliket hat,butmysparkwantsmetogoforitan yway. Didyougetallthat?"

Shockwave sat there for a moment, processing. Finally, he said, "I think you should go for it. You're only sparked once, and Primus built you specially. No tech can take that away from you. Go race."

"Really?" I said, stunned.

"Ultra Magnus is very understanding," was all he said before he entered the office.

I sat in my chair to chew over his words. I could stay here and wish and be unhappy, or I could grow stiff struts and go do it. There was no contest.

* * *

I walked up to the racetrack with a stiff spine. It was practically deserted since the races didn't start until the peak of Tempress Primal, our sun. Nothing would stop me now, unless you counted the grumpy race attendant.

The race attendant's name was Deadlock. He was a short, squat, ugly mech with muddy-colored armor. Even the green and red on his paintjob looked swampy. When I walked up to him he was reading the _Cybertronian Times_, and he refused to look at me until he had gotten through the whole thing.

Finally, he pushed it to the side and looked at me with a bored expression. "What do ya want?" he growled. His voice sounded like he was gargling nuts and bolts.

"I'dliketoenterinarace," I said.

His optics flickered, and he tapped the side of his head, "Could ya repeat dat? I tink my con-link jammed for a mo'."

"I'd like to enter in a race," I said painfully slowly and clearly.

"Okay," Deadlock nodded. "The next rookie race is-"

"Whoa!" I said, cutting him off. "I want to enter in a champion's race."

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" he laughed.

I came up close to his face, "I'm not. Put me in a race."

"Alright, alright," he pushed me away, still chuckling, "It's your funeral." He rifled around in the calendars for a minute, and then came out victorious. "Here's a date for a rookie in the big leagues," he pointed to the day.

My spark sank to the bottom of my struts. The date he pointed out was the same day I had set up for Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and me to go to the races. I didn't know if I could do it.

Deadlock smiled, "What's wrong, rookie? Getting cold servos?" I looked into the smirk on his face and made up my mind.

I slammed my hand on the table, "Sign me up!" He smiled and handed me a pen and a contract. I signed my name at the bottom after I had read the contract and handed it back to Deadlock.

He looked at my signature and smiled, "Blurr, eh? I like it." I turned, not gracing him with an answer. I walked slowly until I was out of Deadlock's sight and sped off for Iacon. I was excited for my next race.

I never saw Deadlock much after our first meeting. During the war, he joined the Decepticons for a brief period of time. I spotted him once or twice during battles, but never for long. From what I heard other tech's say, Deadlock was killed in an early battle between the Autobots and Decepticons. Afterwards he was tossed into the scrapheap with the other fallen warriors. He deserved everything he got.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put something about Deadlock in because you really won't see him again. Please tell me if you need help understaning Blurr! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was here. The day I had been dreaming of and dreading. The day I would finally show my prowess at the racetrack.

I followed behind Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime, all of us in vehicle form. The two were having an in depth conversation, and I was stuck in my own head, trying to figure out how to ditch them without ditching them.

"Blurr," I heard Ultra Magnus say. I looked over and realized I had edged in front of both of them.

"Sorry," I dropped behind them again in shame. That's what I get for thinking and forgetting my place.

"Are you alright?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I'mfineI'mfine," I replied. Ultra Magnus didn't seem to believe me, but he took me at my word.

We transformed and entered the track, and I felt my spark fall into my feet. I knew my time was coming. We found our seats and sat in them as the last race was ending. The announcer, a tech named Hound, said that there was twenty nano clicks until the next race. My race.

It took all my strength to stop my wheels from spinning. I looked nervously at Ultra Magnus and tapped my foot on my shin. "I'm going to go get some oil," I said suddenly. "Would either of you like some?"

"No, thanks," Ultra Magnus dismissed me with a nod.

I turned and dashed out of the box. Behind me I heard them start to talk again, but my mind was too full of my race to care what they were saying.

* * *

"Are you ready for the race of the day, folks?" Hound asked the audience. A huge roar came at him and he smiled. "This is our big race, and we have all your favorites here for you." I felt nervous, but I decided to watch the other racers enter to calm me down.

"First up, Bluestreak." A blue tech made his way onto the track and into lane one. A cheer rang out.

"Next up, Windcharger." A gray and red car drove out and found its place in lane two. More cheers came from the crowd.

"Next it's Dragstrip." A yellow car slid from the tunnel and parked beside Windcharger. Cheers came fiercer.

"Here's Octane!" A black and purple tech cam out of the tunnel and transformed. Most of the cheers came from the crew.

"Knock-out!" The red mech parked himself next to Octane and threw up dust with his rear wheels as the crowd cheered.

"And finally, your favorite, Chaser!" The crowd exploded as a silver mech with green, black, and red tracings came onto the track. He waved to the crowd and shifted to his vehicle form and settled himself in lane six.

"Here's a treat, folks," Hound looked right at me and winked. "We have a rookie racing with these pros today, and we'll see how he does. He has asked to remain secret until the race has ended, so let's welcome the Blue Shadow!"

I walked onto the track and smiled. There weren't many cheers for me, but I didn't expect that. I had put black streaks over my paintjob to be less recognizable, but I knew it wouldn't fool Ultra Magus. There was a black stripe on each of my legs and arms, and one over my optics.

"Good luck, son," Hound clapped me on the shoulder in encouragement. I found my way to lane seven and settled into my vehicle mode.

"Good luck," Chaser told me. "You'll be fine."

"Thanksyoutoo," I replied.

"Alright everyone," Hound bellowed, "let's review the rules. 100 laps in vehicle form, transform, and then 50 laps in robot mode. No cheating or you will be escorted off the track. Got it? Good. Ready."

I cleared my mind, felt myself align with my wheels and my speed.

"Set."

I revved up my engine, but kept the brakes on. I heard the engines of the other racers, and I felt like I was in my element.

"GO!"

My wheels started spinning and I was gone. The first 20 laps were all out battle for first place. After about 50 laps we had a set order that was hard to get out of. Chaser was first, I was right behind him; then it was Bluestreak, Windcharger, Knock-out, Dragstrip, and Octane.

I felt comfortable in second place right now. When we went into robot mode, then I would show my stuff.

After the 100th lap, I transformed and hit the ground running. After two laps of that, the order was Chaser, me, Knock-out, Windcharger, Bluestreak, Octane and Dragstrip. The running part of the race was the great equalizer, but it didn't scare me at all.

I pulled up beside Chaser and both of us battled for first. "Nice work, kid," Chaser said. "You got something special in you."

"Thisisnoproblemforme," I said with confidence. "I'minmyelement."

"That's good," Chaser smiled. "We're going to beat the great Chronoclick's record. Let's see by how much."

I heard a siren and saw Knock-out being taken off the track by Starscream and Thundercracker. He was fuming and fighting. That cheater got what he deserved.

"You've kept up with me this far," Chaser complemented me, "now let's see what you're really made of." He leaned forward farther and sped up. We had seven laps to go.

"If you insist," I smiled and slid my mask over my face. I leaned forward too and put on my famous burst of speed. I finished the race in fourteen micro clicks. There was uproar as I crossed the finish line, and I waited for the rest to finish.

Chaser came in second, Bluestreak came in third, Dragstrip came in fourth, Windcharger came in fifth, and Octane came in sixth. Knoc-out didn't place because he was caught cheating and escorted off the track.

"That was a hug upset!" Hound exclaimed. "Now, let's reveal the identity of our new champion, and record-holder. Our new champion is, Blurr!"

Everyone cheered. I was so happy, especially when I saw Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus standing and cheering as well. I felt some water wash over me, and the extra paint on my body disappeared.

"Well, Blurr," Hound came over and put an arm over my shoulder, "you beat Chaser and Chronoclick's record. What do you have to say?"

"Racingisinmycircuitry," I smiled.

Hound blinked, "This guy is fast in every way. Give him a hand." The cheers came to a crescendo, and Hound handed me the first place cup. I held it proudly above my head before I walked back into the tunnel and out of sight of the crowd. Then it hit me; Ultra Magnus was going to be furious.

* * *

I walked out of the stadium, and Ultra Magnus was waiting for me. I was surprised Sentinel hadn't waited because we had gotten to know each other pretty well. He turned and I followed him, the trophy still clenched in my hand.

"Where's Sentinel Prime?" I asked eventually.

"He went home," Magnus replied. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Are you mad at me?" I got straight to my terror.

"A little," he slowed his walk until we were even. "I am proud that you followed your dream and succeeded. That took guts." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile, "You were great out there. Racing really is in your circuitry."

"Thanks," I looked at the ground.

"I'll need to talk to Sentinel, but I think you should do this for a living." I looked up at Ultra Magnus in amazement. "That's the truth. You'll be a successful racer, Blurr. More than you are a secretary. Follow your dream, and I hope you break every record out there. Now, let's get you in officially." I followed Ultra Magnus back to his office with a lightness in my spark I had never felt before. The future was looking bright ahead.


End file.
